Hold On
by cyclothimic
Summary: Journey of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry as a married couple. Post On My Way. Review please..: One-shot


**Okay, this is all dialogue-based. You won't see descriptions or things like that. It's all dialogue depicting the life of Quinn Fabray. Fluff all the way! Please review.**

* * *

><p>"This is very unnerving."<p>

"What is?"

"You sitting on my lap."

"I thought you love it."

"Well, I do. But not when I'm trying to work."

"Oh come on."

"The fact that you are insatiable can't be explained."

"Only with you, darling."

"Are you often like this with Finn?"

"_Were,_ Quinn. He's the past. And can you not be such a cockblock?"

"I don't find you or me having a penis, Rachel."

"_Quinn_!"

"What?"

"Come to bed with me."

"I gotta submit the draft to Andy tomorrow."

"Then do it tomorrow."

"Aren't you the one who's always saying that we should do things quickly to be on time?"

"Not when I need you in bed with me."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Will you please get off my lap? I'm trying to work here."

"I'll let you work later."

"It's ten already. I really have to do this."

"Quinn, please."

"Remind me why I married you."

"Because you love me."

"That I do."

"Well, if you love me then come to bed with me."

"…"

"Quinn!"

"Okay, okay! If I can't give this Andy tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"I love you."

"Love you too. So much."

* * *

><p>"I think I sprained my ankle."<p>

"What?"

"I said I sprained my ankle."

"Sit down."

"I can walk."

"Rachel, sit down."

"Fine."

"Jesus, it's fuckin' swelling."

"Language, Fabray. And it's no big deal."

"I'm carrying you."

"No! I don't want to appear weak."

"Baby, you can't walk. Come on."

"No."

"I don't care. Piggyback or princess?"

"I'll pass."

"Piggyback it is."

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Rachel Berry!"

"I am not letting you carry me!"

"Sweetheart, you're my wife. I think I hold the privilege of carrying you."

"N. O. No!"

"Y. E. S. Yes."

"Respect my wish as you vowed during our wedding, Quinn."

"I will not let you walk when you have an ankle swelling like an apple!"

"Quinn, come on. Just let me walk."

"Why the hell won't you let me carry me?"

"Nothing! I just don't wanna let people see Rachel Berry, the big Broadway star to be carried by her wife."

"That's not the real reason."

"Yes, it is."

"Rachel, spill."

"…"

"Berry."

"Okay, fine! I just don't want to possibly damage your legs any further."

"What?"

"You've been in an accident before Quinn. Your legs were not capable of walking until the doctor fixed it."

"Yeah, he _fixed _it."

"By putting in screws to locate the joints. Who knows if they'll hold on? I just don't wanna see you getting another surgery or collapsing because the screws came off or see you in a freakin' wheelchair again. I just can't."

"Honey, it's nothing, okay? The doctor fixed it. I can walk properly now. Carrying a person as light as you won't be a problem."

"Sometimes, you limp."

"I limp when I'm tired. I don't limp now."

"You're going to get tired when you're carrying me."

"Okay, that's it."

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you!"

"N-no! Quinn, put me down this instance."

"No way."

"I love you but I swear you're sleeping on the sofa tonight!"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"You look perfect."<p>

"You say that every single time, regardless if I look like a lion or a natural beauty."

"That's because you're beautiful either way."

"That's sweet, Quinn."

"Don't I get a kiss for that?"

"I won't mess up my lipstick."

"Honey, when you get that Tony later, nobody will care if you look good because you've proven to everyone that you're a talented star."

"Okay, fine."

"That feels better."

"I'm still waiting for Kurt to give his judgment on my look."

"Wait, you called him?"

"You should know he can never resist an opportunity in giving some fashion judgment."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking for my earmuffs."

"Quinn Fabray!"

"My name is Quinn Fabray-Berry. Ha! Got it!"

"Will you always be this ignorant?"

"You love me anyway."

"I wonder why."

"Because nobody love you the way I do. And you will never find anyone as good in bed as I am."

"Stop being so vulgar!"

"Hey, you're the one who's always insatiable."

"You have moments of desiring for sex as well, Quinn."

"I'll admit to that. Alright, I'll be in the study. You go and make noise with Kurt Hummel."

"We don't make noise!"

"Explain the five complaints from our neighbors in just two years, my love."

* * *

><p>"I just got a call from Santana."<p>

"Why? Is Brittany okay?"

"She's on her way to the hospital. The baby's gonna come out from her va-jay-jay."

"You mean, vagina."

"Yeah whatever. You wanna come?"

"Hell yes."

"Oh dear, Rachel Berry just said 'hell'."

"Stop that, Quinn. Hurry up."

"You're the one who's still trying to strap her shoes on."

"I'm ready. Come on!"

"When are we going to have a baby?"

"When you're ready."

"Well, I am."

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

"Quinn, you still have dreams about Beth occasionally. Bad ones. You're not ready."

"What?"

"Yes, you talk in your sleep. You just don't realize it. I have to sing 'Keep Holding On' to you every time you have a dream about her so you can go back to peace."

"Really?"

"Quinn, you're not ready. I promise you, we will have a baby when you are ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

"Never."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"I'm sure, Rachel. I wanna have a baby now."

"…"

"Tell me, do I still talk in my sleep about Beth now?"

"No."

"Well, do I flinch when I say her name?"

"No."

"That proves that I'm ready, doesn't it?"

"Well, if you're sure, I'm all for it."

"You're the one carrying the baby, though."

"I do intend on that."

"What do you wanna name him, Rach?"

"Marcus."

"Marcus Hiram."

"Quinn."

"In honor of your dad who's always so supportive of us."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Here, let me have him. You should get some rest."

"…I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"Love you too, Rachel Berry. So very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? That button is there ;-) <strong>

**By the way, check out my 'In Progress' AU Faberry story, Sweet Vengeance. You might find it interesting :)**


End file.
